Just Give Me A Reason
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: "I've been 3 long years with Hahn. If someone asked me if I love him, my answer would always be the same. No." A sequel to Broken. ZukoMpreg! AU! (no bending)
1. Chapter 1

**~Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart and I your willing victim~**

**~I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them~**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"I have told you many times that I will not listen to you! It's over between me and you, Hahn! I won't listen have you hate Felix and wish he was never born! It's my son and I love him!" I yelled and pushed Hahn away from me, avoiding his punch. I punched him back into his face with my fist, glaring, tears streaming down my face.

It had been three years since I had to move to Japan and marry Hahn. I didn't know any japanese at that time. Not even how to introduce myself. It was hell. Hahn wants Felix to speak only Japanese at home or anywhere he goes. I hear him always yell at him when he speaks english. I only speak with him english when Hahn is at work and we are alone. "You think I ever loved you anyway?! The only good think you are for is cooking, sex and carrying my children!" He spat and glared. "Now get out of my sight before I will punish you. Or you know what? Get over here so I can break your ugly nose!" I glared at him, not listening. I wasn't going to listen to a man who hurts me and my child.

I felt a fist met my face and my mouth filled with blood. "No, daddy!" I turned my head to see Felix and tried to yell 'no'. To tell him to run to his room and lock himself before he get's hurt. I saw Hahn's eyes grow angry and I grabbed Felix into my lap before Felix could run to Hahn and tell him something. "How dare you speak English? Apologize!" I saw Felix shook his head and I hugged him close. "Gomennasai, papa." He mumbled and started walking away into his room. I frowned at Hahn and stood up, rubbing my eyes. "You know very well that I never wanted to marry you! I was fine! Happy in England with Jet! I didn't ask you to take me here into this terrible country." I yelled at him, turning around. "I'm going to our bedroom. Stay away from me." I mumbled and started walking upstairs, only to knock on Felix's room, not having many taste to go into our bedroom.

"Felix, can you open the door?" I asked with a quite voice, knocking on the door once more. I walked in when Felix opened them. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Mommy," I heard him whisper and he sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes and added, "I think I hate daddy." He whimpered and I sighed and walked to him, crouching down so I was at his high and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. You can hate him, darling." I said and pulled him away, looking into his eyes. "He's not your real father anyway, okay?" I said and the smiled lightly, hugging him closer. "Soon, we are going to move away. I will make sure that we will have everything. We will move back to England and you will go to school when you hit the age and you won't have to learn kanji like you would have to here. We will be a happy family again. With your real father who loves us...Who loves me."

I rasped out and hugged Felix even tighter. I could feel him wrap his little hands around me and hug me. "Don't cry, mommy. I love you." I heard him whisper only to make me hug him tighter. "Promise me, promise me that if anything happens between me and Hahn, you will go away with me. Even if we would end up homeless. Will you promise me this?" He nodded with his head and pulled me away. "Of course, mommy." He chuckled and smiled and me. I smiled back and kissed his forehead, looking around. "Where is your sister?" I asked and rubbed my eyes, trying not to really cry. Felix jumped from the bed and walked to the crib, smiling. "When you and daddy were fighting, I took care of Yuki for you." He smiled and I heard a baby laugh coming from the crib. "You done very well." I smiled proudly and patted his head, taking out Yuki, my year and a half old daughter into my arms, kissing her cheek. "Hey, darling. Miss me?" I smiled when she laughed in a babyish way and smiled. She then struggled a little, trying to get on the floor. "Okay. Okay. I will put you on the floor." I laughed, placing her on her feet and walked to a stuffed Pikachu, taking him into her arms.

I chuckled and heard a knock on Felix's room door. "Sweetie, could you take care of your sister for few minutes?" Felix nodded with his head and walked to Yuki, sitting next to her, taking another stuffed Pokémon into his hands. I smiled at them, walking outside the room and closing the doors behind me. As soon as I turned around, I felt a fist hit my face painfully. I felt Hahn grab my hands and push me against the wall, his breath on my neck. I swear his eyes turned red. "So, you want to run away and take my kids with you? Run away to Jet who lives in your stupid England, slut?" He spat, his teeth biting my neck, hard. I struggled against his hold, trying to get away. I tried to scratch his wrist with my fingers that were free, failing. I wiggled, tears burning behind my eyes. I kicked with my legs, shaking my head from left to right. I bit my lips when Hahn bit into my neck even harder, trying to stop myself from crying out. Why did I had to suffer? What have I done?

Hahn's hands went up to my neck, putting a light pain on it. Was he going to choke me? Kill me? "S-stop." I rasped out, few tears already sliding down my cheek. I don't want him to choke me? What he will later do to Felix and Yuki? Make them his slaves? I bit my lips when his hand reached my neck, grabbing it painfully. I gasped and suddenly couldn't breath. I panicked, tears now falling down my cheek. He was choking me. He really was trying to kill me!

After a very short time, Hahn let go off me and I took a very deep breath, panting on the floor. "This was your punishment. I hope you learned something." He said and started walking downstairs. I grabbed my neck, picturing Hahn's hand still there. The doors that where on the other side opened and I stared at Felix who had teary eyes and held Yuki close to his chest. My eyes widened as fear over-whelmed me. Did they really head everything that happened right now? "Fe -" A cough stopped me from finish to say what I wanted. I just stretched my arms for Felix who ran to me, hugging me closely. I looked at Yuki too. She was smiling. She didn't know what just happened.

Thanks god for that.

I held Felix tightly, resting my head on his shoulder lightly. We sat likes this for a while before Felix pulled away from the hug and started. "I forgot to say to you mommy that a man was here today. He asked is you are home. He didn't look like he was our neighbor." I raised my eyebrow and stood up. "Did you let him in?" I asked and he shook his head 'no'. And they told me I couldn't take care of a child. "Very good. Anyway, you think you can take care of your sister for me, sweetie? I need to go shopping. It looks like we are only gonna have soup for diner only." Felix smiled at me and shifted Yuki in his arms, walking into his room and closing the door. I smiled and looked at the door, hearing a baby laugh, letting me know that they are going to be fine alone.

I ran downstairs, meeting Hahn's glaring eyes. "Where are you going?" He asked and I gulped, taking few steps back. "Uh, I'm going shopping for diner. I want to make soup." I said and leaned down, taking a small bag and walking to the door, putting my shoes on. "Oh, a soup. And why a soup?" He asked and walked to me, his hands wrapped around his chest. I straightened my back, facing him and opening the door. "We're having a soup, because you ruined my day. Don't expect me to sleep with you in the same bed tonight. I will make myself comfortable on the sofa today." I said and then chuckled walking thru the door and before I could close them, Hahn chuckled lightly. "As you wish. Be back before it get's dark." He said and closed the door behind me and I huffed, making my way out of the garden and into the streets.

I hummed softly, walking in the streets, looking around. The sky had a beautiful pink color. The pink leafs that fell down made the atmosphere even more better. I stopped for few seconds, looking around. Yes, I did missed England, but Japan really was beautiful. I smiled and started walking to the shop, walking thru the door. I soon as I walked thru, I grabbed a basked, walking further. The list of things I should have brought was simple. Carrots, potatoes and some rice for tomorrow's lunch. Looking into my bag, I saw 1000 yen. Well, it must be enough.

Throwing a bag of rice into the basket, walking to the carrots that were placed in a plastic bag. I picked them up and checked the prize, putting them into the basket and also grabbing a plastic bag that had potatoes in them, putting them into the basket. I walked to the counter, putting them on the counter. Paying for it, I went to outside. The bag was rather heavy, making me lean on the left side. I mumbled something and looked into the bag. Before I could look up, I hit into someone, falling on the floor, losing the grip of my bag.

"Gomennasai." The person whispered and I kneeled down, grabbing my bag. My jaw dropped and my eyes almost filled with tears when I saw the person. It had been three long years. Three long years since the last kiss in our house.

"Jet?"

Jet looked at me and a smile appeared on his face. I felt strong arms around my me, pulling me close. "Oh my god." He whispered and he hugged me even closer, falling on his knees, taking me with him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, being quite. I couldn't even form words anymore. A breath shuttered from my lips and I pulled away, staring into Jet's beautiful eyes. I missed them so much. They still are beautiful like they were three years ago. Had it been really so long?

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he just chuckled, his thumb caressing my cheek. "I told you I will move to Japan one day and find you. Even Felix joined me!" He laughed, standing up and offering me a hand. I smiled and grabbed it. "But I thought Felix went to Florida. That his flight was two hours after mine." Jet chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, he did went to Florida to see our father. I also waisted a shit load of money to get here. And now I see that it was for something." He smiled and pointed at a nearby house.

"We live there. In the small house. We got here today and I wanted to go shopping for the diner. You should have seen Felix after we got here two hours ago. He looked like a death person. Came to think of this, how about you jump on him and wake him up?" He asked and I shook my head, looking down.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I need to go home. Hahn will be mad and I still need to make diner and give Yuki and Felix a bath." Jet nodded and then stared at me for a while. "Who's Yuki?" Jet asked and raised an eyebrow. Oh, I forgot to tell him. "Yuki is my year and a half-year old daughter." Jet blinked and then frowned. "Oh, I didn't know. Probably unwanted child, right?" I stared and took a step back. Yuki? An unwanted child?! I gave Jet a glare and his face softened. Somewhat in a sad way. His face then turned into a glare.

"Well, sorry for asking. I will just go home. Sorry for trying to find you when you are so happy with Hahn and have a child with him," Jet spat and I stared with shock, my glare vanishing. "Goodbye." My face turned into hurt and when Jet turned around to walk away, I saw the ring with the red diamond on his finger. He really kept it all this time? Without thinking, I ran up to him, hugging him tightly, burying my nose into his bag he had on his back. "Don't go! I missed you so bad!" I yelled into his back and Jet stopped walking, looking behind his shoulder. I then felt his hand in my hair, caressing it. "You think I would just leave you after so many years, silly?" He chuckled and leaned down into a butterfly kiss. Words can't say how much I missed thous lips on mine. How I wanted to feel those beautiful chocolate eyes on me.

Jet pulled away, his eyes closed. Maybe the kiss only lasted few seconds, but after thous three years, it felt like an eternity. What was fine. Really fine. I looked into his eyes and smiled, gripping his hand. He traced his finger over my cheek. I gripped his other hand and held it tightly too. "You know," I started and Jet looked at me with a smile, "I can go wake up Felix, but we need to hurry." I said and Jet nodded. I then saw Jet starting to run to the house, his hand still holding mine hand tightly. I blushed and Jet stopped running, taking opening the door.

"Felix, I'm home! Come here! I got something for you!" Jet yelled over the house and I let out a small giggle. A small growl was heard from the upstairs. "Too tired!" I heard and chuckled. Jet frowned and let go off my hand. "Get your lazy ass over here!" Jet yelled again and I heard a pretty loud mumble and then a yell. "Fine!" He yelled. I smiled when I saw Felix walking down the stairs, his hair messy and his eyes almost closed. "What so _important_ that I have to get out of the bed after almost sixteen hours of no sleep, plus waiting at the fucking airport for more than seven hours!" Felix yelled and I smiled, looking at him. Felix turned his head and then he saw me. He continued to stare at me for another seconds, before I felt warm and strong hands around my waist, lifting me up.

"You're back!" He smiled and I kicked with my legs, trying to get on the floor. "Let me go!" I yelled at him, hitting his head with my hands. "Heh, you haven't changed a bit. Not even how you look. You're still cute." He chuckled, pinching my cheek. I chuckled and pulled his hand away, kissing it lightly. He let me go and I smiled. "I missed you both so much." I whispered and Jet smiled, kissing the top of my head. "I'm glad you kept the ring. I kept it too." I said and showed him the finger with the ring, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey, I will get dressed and we can can walk you home. Is that okay with you?" Felix asked and I nodded with my head, gripping Jet's hand. He looked at me and smiled, kissing my head. We waited for a small time for Felix, before he got dressed and came back. I smiled and opened the door, taking a deep breath o the air. It felt nice and the wind was warm. I let Jet grab my hand and hold it tight, walking with me to our place. Felix walked next to me, always smiling.

When we got to out place, I knocked on the door, hoping for Felix to open. He did. "You're back, mommy!" He yelled happily and ran to me, hugging my legs. I smiled and lifted him up, showing him to Jet and Felix. "Darling, this is your uncle and this is your biologic father." He looked at me dumbly and Jet chuckled, patting his head. "That's right. I'm your daddy." Jet chuckled and Felix smiled.

"Anyway, we are going. Tomorrow?" I nodded my head, kissing his cheek and watching them leave. Felix looked at me dumbly and I smiled. "Don't tell Hahn that your daddy was here, okay?" He nodded and struggled out of my arms. I smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hm, someone is in a good." Hahn whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hummed under my breath, stirring the soup. I chuckled and looked behind my shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, I am. Maybe I won't be sleeping on the sofa today." I hummed and looked back at the soup. Felix was playing with Yuki in the living room with some toys and the television was turned on. Hahn chuckled and kissed my shoulder, pulling his arms away and walking into the living room.

I chuckled and turned off the heat under the soup. It smelled really good and when I turned my head, I saw Felix smiling and licking his lips. "Mommy, I'm hungry." He whispered and I looked at him, smiling. "Go and have a set. The soup is finished." He smiled and sat on the chair, calling for Hahn. He came into the kitchen, holding Yuki close and I smiled, patting her head. She laughed in a babyish way and with some struggle, sat on the chair that was next to Felix's.

"Here is for you Felix." I said and put a bowl with soup and gave Hahn want too. A little bigger one. "Well, enjoy your meal." Hahn said and took a sip of the soup, smiling. "As always. Your cooking is perfect." He chuckled and I smiled, sitting next to Hahn. Yuki sat across me and stared pointing at the soup. She just loves soups. "Fine." I smiled and putting a little soup on my spoon and into her mouth. She eat it happily and then clapped with her hands, sitting back.

I smiled, eating the soup. Hahn watched me and then smiled, finishing his meal and seating back. "You have really over done your self tonight, honey." He smiled and I smiled back and nodded.

When I finished eating, gave the kids a bath and put them to sleep, closing the doors behind them, I began to make my way into the bedroom. Slowly stripping the clothes, I laid into the bed next to Hahn, kissing his cheek. He kissed my back and chuckled, throwing an arm around me. I sighed and snuggled my my face into his shoulder.

You know, this isn't really that bad. My life isn't really that bad. I've got beautiful children and Hahn can be sometimes fine too.

Yeah, this isn't really bad.

* * *

**Okay, I'm too nice to you all. I'm very nice to you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go relax.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now you've been talking in you sleep. Oh, Oh. Things you never say to me. Oh, Oh**

******Tell me that you've had enough of our love**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Ever wondered what was my favourite part of the day? Well, let me tell you something. It surely isn't morning. I, as a male, have to wake up, get dressed and make the kids breakfast, so mister Hahn can sleep an hour more. I sat up in the bed, looking around. The night had been rather quite. Yuki slept very well and didn't need anything. I punched Hahn lightly into his arm, getting him up. He growled and though a pillow over his head, mumbling something and going back to sleep. I glared and crawled on top of him, pulling the pillow off his face.

He fought and tried to go to sleep again, but I insisted on waking up. I threw the pillow away, leaning into a morning kiss, knowing it's the best way to wake him up. He smiled and moaned in approval, wrapping his hands around my waist. I smiled back and pulled away, licking my lips. He chuckled and smirked, blinking. I blushed and chuckled back, kissing his chin and laying on top of his chest, one of my legs swinging off the bed.

"Good morning." He whispered and chuckled, his hand brushing thru my messy hair. I smiled and kissed his bare chest, my head still resting on top of it. He smiled and pushed me away, making me fall on my back. I sat up and watched him stand up and stretch, brushing his hand thru his hair and walking to the closed, taking out a suit with a matching tie.

"I have a very important meeting today and I won't be home till nine in the night. You think you can take care of the kids alone?" I nodded with my head, watching him from the bed in a kneeling position. I smiled and rubbed, my eyes, yawning. "Yeah, I can do that, No problem." I smiled and he grabbed the pants from the suit, putting them on. He looked at me and smirked.

"You have been amazing last night, babe." He whispered, butting up his shirt and I looked at him, brushing a hand thru my hair. "Like always." He added, humming to himself and opened the door, turning the lights on. It was still early. Somewhat around five in the morning. I looked as he left downstairs and smiled, laying on the bed and throwing the blanked over my body, burying my face into the pillow. The sheets smelled very nice.

But, I didn't get rest for very long.

Very soon, Felix walked into the bedroom, holding a stuffed toy and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Go back to bed." I mumbled tiredly and he just crawled next to me, sitting down on the bed. "I had a nightmare, mommy." He whimpered and I sighed, sitting up and hugging him, kissing his forehead. "It was just a nightmare. You're gonna be fine. Go to bed, okay?" He looked at me and shook his head, hugging me around the neck. "No, there is a lady in white under my bed. I'm too scared to go there." He said and didn't let go. Silence filled the room and I though about an idea to get him into the bed.

"And what about Yuki? You will leave her there and not be a big brother and go lay into your bed to protect her from any bad people?" I asked with a chuckle and he gasped, running back to his room. When Felix didn't return in two minutes, I suggested he is in his bed. I chuckled and laid into the bed, closing my eyes and listening to sounds outside and the birds singing.

I had a nice dream last night. I was with Jet alone and under beautiful trees and the sun was shining. He was kissing me. Holding me tightly and pointing at the birds that were there. The next thing I knew was that I was under Jet and his hand was going up to my cheek, his fingers caressing my skin. He just stared at me and smiled, kissing my neck and nibbling the skin softly. Then, I had to wake up, because Hahn had punched me in the face in his sleep. It was rather painful.

Rubbing my nose in annoyance and sitting up, I held the blanked over my body and started walking downstairs. I met Hahn's face and he smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to him, kissing his lips lightly.

During these three years, I have gotten used to living with Hahn. After the wedding, I wasn't really happy with my new life. I wanted to go home and just begged my parents to let me go home. To Jet! I wanted to be happy again. But, my father said that he will not allow it and I have to stay the rest of my life here. To tell the truth, I didn't want. Then, he got me pregnant. And if someone though this changed my life and everything went better for me, they were very wrong. I had almost killed myself many times. He didn't care, but still saved me few times. Even when he is an asshole, he still can be a sweetheart sometimes.

"I will be going now. You sure that you can take care of our kids?" I nodded and yawned. He chuckled and patted my head, tying a tie around his neck. I smiled a little. "You look very handsome." He smiled back and chuckled, looking at me. "Well, thank you." He chuckled and walked into another room, taking a small black suit and walked to the door, opening it. It was still dark outside.

"I will see you later. Take care of kids well." He chuckled and waved, closing the door behind him. It was silence for a while and then I sighed and relaxed, walking upstairs. But, when I though I'm gonna get some sleep, I was very wrong. When I walked upstairs, Felix was standing there and next to him was Yuki, wide awake. I sighed and rubbed my temper, crouching down.

"It's early, darling. Go to sleep." I whispered and he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not tired." He protested and I sighed, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. He kicked his legs near my face and I somehow found Yuki's hand and leaded them into their room, throwing Felix on the bed; not too harshly. "Scoot." I whispered tiredly, laying next to him on the bed and pulled Yuki to me, letting her rest on my chest. I threw my blanket around us, closing my eyes tiredly. "Is this better?" I asked and yawned, hugging her closer. Felix nodded and soon the room was filled with deep breathing and even Yuki fell asleep very soon.

I smiled and looked out of the window. I patted my daughters head and then rubbed my tired eyes. In few minutes, I fell asleep again.

...

_"I'm not wearing a dress!" I yelled, struggling as my father was dragging me into the dressing room. "Nonsense! You have to wear it! My daughter was our first choice and we don't have time for being you a suit." He yelled at me and gasped on my wrist tighter. I flinched and gasped, his nails digging into my skin. "Then why isn't she marrying this asshole?!" I yelled and then felt my father slap my cheek, making it slightly red. _

_"Don't you dare try to argue with me! She has a future! Not like you!" He yelled and I blinked, rubbing my red cheek. I glared at him and shook a little. I never though I would think about my father this, but he is a dick. "I had a future! I was completely happy with Jet and Felix! We were happy until you just served you ass into our house!" I yelled and then gasped, wishing to take it back. His eyes looked angry. No. They were angry. I tried to back away, but he was holding ym hand tightly._

_"I'm so sorry." I tried to apologize, but my father was faster and his fist met my jaw. "How dare you yell at me. I'm your father and gave you shelter. Uh, I'm very happy to get rid of you and never see you again!" He yelled and I gasped. Are they really getting rid of me. _

_"Is this all planned? Did you wanted to get rid of me all this time?" I asked and I saw my father glare and my mother gasp. She was all this time behind me. "I told you to keep it away from him! You can't just tell him you wanted to get rid of him since he was born. That this wedding was already planned two months later after I gave birth to him!" She yelled at him and I looked at her, wiggling my hand from my father's gasp and looked at them, my eyes wide. _

_"You call yourself parents? I hate you! You hear me?! I hate you!" I yelled and people gave me looks. Turning on my heel, I made my way outside, glaring. I passed pass Hahn who tried to grab my hand and stop me. "Is everything okay?" He asked and I glared, walking away from him, not answering. And why I didn't stopped? Because I didn't wanted anyone to see me cry._

...

"Mommy. Mommy, wake up!" I felt Felix shake with me, yelling for me worriedly. I opened my eyes, rubbing them. "W-What is it?" I asked and he looked at me worriedly. "Why are you crying, mommy?" He asked and my eyes widened and I rubbed them. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm all right." I whispered and he stared at me and then gave me a toothy grin, smiling.

"Okay." He laughed and ran away from the room and downstairs, were television was playing. I sat up and looked at Yuki. She was playing on the floor with few toys, looking back at me and then clapping and smiling. She stood up on her tiny feet and walked to me with a small stumble, reaching up with her little arms. I smiled and chuckle, lifting her up and into my arms.

She smiled and grabbed my hair, pulled it and laughed. I winced a little and she pulled her hand away, looking at me with blank face. I smiled and started walking downstairs, looking the living room, were Felix was looking at the television. "Hey, move away from the television a little!" I yelled and he backed away a little from it. I smiled and put Yuki on the floor. She walked away into the living room and I stretched my arms, yawning.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was only seven in the morning. Why can I never sleep till noon? That would be really nice. When I looked outside, I saw people passing by and I smiled a little when I saw Hahn's car wasn't there. I was free again to just leave the house peacefully.

"Mommy, you think we can visit daddy today?" Felix asked and walked. I looked at him and nodded with my head. He smiled at me and grabbed Yuki's hand's ready to leave. I chuckled at him and then stared walking upstairs.

"Okay, come on so we can get dressed."

* * *

"What the heck? Do you know what time is it?" I was welcomed with a grumble from Jet, who didn't looked very happy to be up so early. I chuckled and nodded with my head, letting Felix ran inside, holding Yuki. "Felix couldn't wait to see you." I chuckled and then added, "I couldn't wait to see you." He looked at me and smiled, leading me outside. Jet had grown a little.

"Missed my morning voice?" He asked and I chuckled, looking at him with a smile. "Yeah, but your voice is a little deeper now, so it's different." Jet frowned and closed the door, walking to me and cleared his throat and whispered, "better?" I smiled and he couched, laughing. I nodded and reached for Jet's arm, letting him wrap it around my waist.

Then, a yell went from upstairs.

"AH!" A male voice yelled and Jet just scuffed behind me. "I have a feeling that _our_ son has already waked up Felix's lazy ass." Jet chuckled and I chuckled back, looking upstairs to hear more yells and a loud bang. The next thing that was heard was my son's laughing. Jet rolled his eyes behind me and started walking upstairs, holding my hand.

I always loved the way he looked at me, to make sure I'm fine. He is always so worried about me, and I missed it. Last time I heard Jet's worried voice was over Skype. Moving into Felix's room, I saw him on the floor, sleeping on his stomach and my son poking into him with a bat. I glared and walked to him, pulling the bat rom his hands and throwing it on the bed. "Stop it."

He looked at me and nodded, walking to Jet and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Wake up." I chuckled, kicking slightly into his hip. He groaned and turned his head in the other side and continued to sleep. I sighed and rolled my eyes, kicking into his side a little harder. "Au!" He yelled and rolled on his back, grabbing his side in pain. "Why would you do this?" He hissed in pain and looked at me with tired eyes. "I really can't get any sleep, right?" I nodded with my head and he sighed and stretched on the floor like a lazy kitten.

Jet chuckled and kicked into his legs lightly. "Would you all do me a favour and stop kicking into me? That would be really nice from you." He groaned and sat up, looking at Jet. He didn't look very happy.

Felix, my son, chuckled and ran up to Felix, grabbing his hands. "Come on! I want to play outside!" He grinned and Felix mumbled something under his breath and stood up. "Very well." He groaned and started walking away and wo knows where.

"Felix really changed." Jet just nodded his head and looked at me. "I don't want to talk about it. I promised him to never tell anybody." Jet mumbled and I nodded, grabbing his hand. "Okay, I won't ask." I smiled and he smiled back, kissing my forehead. "That's good, because if I did, you wouldn't be very happy, because you are a big part of the change." He mumbled and I blinked, staring at him. He smiled a little and patted my head, yawning.

"You think thous two are gonna be fine alone? I would like to talk to you a little." He said and I nodded with my head, pulling down the jacket I had on. "Yeah, I don't have a problem with that. But, we still have to watch over Yuki." I said and took her into my arms, while she was still holding a blanket in her hands, playing with it. I saw Jet smile a little and pat her head.

"I'm glad she doesn't look anything like him. Or does she?" He asked and looked at her, while Yuki stared at him blankly. Oh, Jet didn't saw Hahn yet. "No, she doesn't. She looks only like me. " I chuckled and he nodded and smiled, taking her into his arms. She reached for me and struggled and I only rubbed her nose. "It's okay, sweetheart. No one is gonna hurt you." I chuckled and she looked at Jet and continued to stare. Jet blinked.

I snickered when she reached for his hair and tugged it, giggling. Jet winced and smiled, half in pain. "I think she likes you." Jet laughed a little and started walking downstairs, holding Yuki all the time.

"Yeah, I think she does." He chuckled and stood at the end of the stairs, waiting for me. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, let's go talk."

Jet nodded with his head and held my hand tightly, walking with me to the couch. He sat down and looked at me while I sat next to him. "I just wanted to ask, how did the first few days went, since you didn't tell me thru Skype." He mumbled and I looked at him blankly, sighing. "The wedding was a pretty good, I guess. The other were enjoying themself, even my mother was. But, my whole life this was planned. The wedding, Yuki, vacations and even all the things we done in the bed." I paused for a while and he grabbed my hand tightly and then I continued. "You want me to tell you about the wedding." Jet nodded with his head and I sighed.

"Very well."

_..._

_"Mom! I won't be wearing this. It's too big and I feel like a women in it!" I protested, while my mother just scuffed. "Nonsense. You look beautiful." She smiled and I looked at her, trying to get the clothes off my body, while she was holding them up. "I won't wear this! Why I just can't wear a normal suit? Or can't we just cancel the wedding?!" I almost yelled. Then, my father walked inside the room._

_"Why here so much noise?!" He yelled and I took a step back, trying to get the clothes off, since my mom didn't had her hands on. I succeeded with that and the dress was on the floor, leaving me standing only in underwear. "I'm. Not. A. Girl!" I yelled and my father stared at me with anger and told my mom to leave. That's when I felt the fear wash over me._

_"Now listen here, you faggot. You will marry who ever I say and you will respect my choices! Do you understand!" He yelled and I backed into the corner, my legs breaking under me. "But, I'm only fifteen! Why can't I just have a normal life when other people do?" I yelled back at him, to only get a harsh slap over my face as a response._

_"Get dressed into that dress. I want you to be ready in ten minutes." And with that marched away proudly. When the doors were shut, I broke down into tears, hiding my head into my knees. Why did bad things always happened to me? Why me?!_

_Why I just can't live a normal life? Is that so much I ask for?_

_The doors opened again and I lifted my head, seeing Hahn. At that time, I wanted to punch his ugly face so bad. "Go away." I whispered harshly and he just walked to me and kneeled down, grabbing my hands. I tried to pull them away, but he insisted to hold them. "Listen, dress up, take a deep breath and just look at yourself in a mirror. I think you will look beautiful. Trust me." _

_He smiled and one of his hand cupped my cheek, brushing with his thumb the few tears away. "Now, dress up. I want to see you in dress." He whispered and stood up, walking away and before leaving the room, he turned around and said, "and about your father. I will make sure he will leave immediately this country after our wedding. I want you to have peace in your life." And with that, walked away._

_I stared at the blank door and looked at the dress and smiled a little. Maybe he was right. And if my father is going to leave after our wedding, maybe it will be a little better without him and I will have a little time to talk with Hahn and get him to know better. Sighing, I stood up and started to pull the dress on me. All this time, I was looking at myself into the mirror, trying to not feel disgusted. Finally having the dress on me, I pulled the tiara into my hair that had a white veil attached to it._

_I looked at the door and stepped to it, my hand reaching for the handle, I took a deep breath, opening them._

_..._

_"Can I have the first dance, beautiful?" Hahn asked and I blushed a little, nodding with my head. He bragged my hand and leaded me thru the crowd and stopped in an empty spot, his one hand wrapping around my waist and the other still holding my left hand. He started to take a fw steps and I panicked a little, not really knowing how to dance. He looked at me and knew in the next few seconds that I didn't know how to dance._

_"It's easy. Follow these steps. 1...2...3...1...2...3. See, it's easy." He mumbled and I followed his steps. It was a lot easier after that. I smiled and started to feel a little more confident. He chuckled a little and held my hand tightly and without warning me he had spun me around. I gasped and fell into his arms, my head burying into his chest._

_"You scared me." I chuckled and he chuckled back. He leaned into a kiss and kept his lips on my for some time, still dancing. "You're more beautiful than I could ever imagine." He whispered. His eyes had a beautiful blue color. What is this felling. Was I falling in...love? He chuckled again and spun me around again, smiling. "Hey are you blushing?" He asked and I gulped, rubbing my cheeks._

_"Maybe."_

_..._

"So, you're telling me now that you had worn dress?" Jet asked and I looked at him, nodding and shifting sleeping Yuki in my arms. "Yeah, it wasn't really that bad after all." I chuckled and he smiled, gripping my hand. "I would love to see that. You must have loved the dress. I would surely love it." He snickered and I nodded with my head a little.

"Yeah, I think you would."

* * *

**Chapter two. I tried Hahn to be a little...romantice. And just for you to know, I don't ship them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**of our love**

**our love...**

* * *

"Mommy, why daddy is not home?!" Felix tagged on my trouser leg, not letting me finish the diner. "Your father is at work, sweetheart. Can you please let me finish diner?!" No, I just couldn't even finish the goddamn diner.

When we got home, I didn't know what to do first. I had Yuki in my arms and Felix on my back. I myself was a mess. Messy hair and a ripped shirt. Yuki accidentally ripped it into two pieces. Then, when I thought everything is gonna be just fine, Yuki fell over and cried like crazy. The crying continued for more than an hour, before she finally stopped crying and just fell asleep on my chest.

Of course she is now awake and fully healthy, watching few children animes on the television.

"And when will daddy be home?" He asked and I slowly started losing my cool. "I don't know." I growled and he backed away from me, running into the living room. I sighed and rubbed my temple and looking into the living room, seeing Felix on the couch, not looking at me.

I sighed in annoyance and turned my head to the pot, mixing some of the vegetables. I felt something tug on my pants and I looked down to see Yuki, reaching for me with one hand and in the other holding a stuffed teddy bear. "Not now, sweetie. I'm trying to finish diner." But Yuki only continued to pull on my pants. Sighing, I picked her up and continued to steer the soup with one hand. She played with my hair, putting it into her mouth.

"Ma!" She yelled and pulled on my hair. I winced and chuckled a little. "Yes, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and she clapped with her hands, smiling. I smiled at her proudly, kissing her cheek. It didn't take long for Yuki to get bored and started reaching for my cheek, pinching it.

Why does she loves to pinch and bite me and Hahn so much?

"What I told you about pinching?" She just started at me and then struggled, trying to get on the floor. Before she could bite me, I sat her on the floor, patting her head and returning to cooking. Before she could leave, Yuki grabbed a stuffed toy from the ground, walking off and stumbling on her way.

I chuckled and looked at the clock. It was already five and started to get dark. I just hoped that I will be able to finish cooking before Hahn gets home. I will have to listen to his burbling about the job and shit.

Turning off the heat a little, I walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa next to Felix, who moved away and coughed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him who looked back. "Is everything okay? Breathing problem?" He just coughed and answered, "no." Oh, that stubborn kid.

"Don't lie to me. You promised me that you will tell me when your chest hurts and you can't breathe." He nodded with his head and still answered that he is fine. I rolled with my eyes and patted his head, standing up. "Very well. Come on. The diner is ready and your dad wants to take you to his work tomorrow."I said and he nodded with his head nad started walking into the kitchen. "Okay."

I smiled and looked at Yuki, who watched the television, smiling and holding the stuffed toy. "Uh, come here." I snickered when she pushed me away and started walking into the kitchen herself.

That's my big girl.

Entering the kitchen, I helped Yuki on the chair. She sat on it and looked at the plate, pointing at it. "What are we having, mommy?" Felix asked and I took the first plate, feeling it up. "Soup. I didn't know what to do." I said and Felix just mumbled under his breath, "I don't want soup." Rolling my eyes, I patted his head and put the plate in front of him.

"Don't try to argue with me. There are children starving in Africa." I said and pushed a plate with some sausages I made earlier today in front of Yuki, while Felix raised an eyebrow. "What is Africa?" He asked and I just shook my head. "You will see later. Now eat." And with that, I ended the conversation, sitting down to my already filled plate.

Yuki then pointed at it and opened her mouth a little.

Yuki stuffed her face with food and gobbled up the remaining sausage off the plate that I made her, knowing she didn't really like of course, she made a big mess.

"Oh, Yuki ~ ." I laughed then got round the table and whipped her mouth clean with a cloth.

Then suddenly I felt something on my cheek, wet but warm and turned to see, surprisingly Hahn. "What are you doing here?" I breathed out, slightly flushed. "I thought you will get home around nine."

He shrugs, "got home earlier. Is there a problem with that?"

I rubbed the kissed cheek and gave him a playful glare. "What was the kiss for?" Hahn leans in with a smirk. "Why wouldn't I kiss you?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. He then pulled a beautiful rose in front of me. "Happy three-year university, beautiful. This flower is for you; but this is only an appetite. I have something else saved for you ~ ." He whispered into my ear, chuckling.

He walked to the pot, pouring some soup for himself and sitting down. "Hm, it's good as always." He commented and continued to eat. I smiled and looked at my plate. I really didn't feel like eating. Now that he reminded me that I have been married with a man I don't really love for three years today. Three years since I saw or heard of my father. He left right the next day after our wedding.

I don't even know where he is. If he is still alive or already buried somewhere on a graveyard with hundreds of bodies and skeletons just few centimeters away. That though sickened me.

I suddenly felt sick in a stomach and turned away from the soup, seeing Hahn feeding Yuki with the sausages. "Open wide." Yuki listened and opened her mouth, biting the sausage with her few teeth.

I smiled and stood up and started to leave upstairs, but Hahn first asked, "is everything alright?" I looked at him and smiled, chuckling. "I'm fine. I'm going to go get the bath for Yuki and Felix ready. I will then get myself dressed in something more comfortable." I winked with my good eye and he stared at me for a while, before gave a knowing smirk and turned back to Yuki.

Walking upstairs, I glanced at the pictures on the wall. Two of them were from our wedding. I glanced at one picture that was taken on our honeymoon. We went to Spain.

_..._

_"Look how big these waves are." I awe and took few steps on the hot sand, taking off my shirt. When Hahn said we are going to the ocean on our honeymoon, I didn't expect to go to Canary Islands in Spain. We been here once, and I think my mother remembered how I loved it here._

_"They're bigger then I remember them. This is so awesome!" I heard Hahn chuckle behind me and kiss my cheek, grabbing the bag from my hand and threw it under a beach umbrella._

_"Your mother told me that you loved this place, so I figured out, that I should take you here on our first honeymoon. This was a good idea. Am I right?" I nodded with my head, kissing his cheek and throwing away the pair of sandals and grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the ocean._

_"Wait a second. Let me take off my shirt and put on a sunscreen. I don't want to get a burn, and I'm sure you don't want one too." I pouted at him and he rolled with his eyes, dragging me under the beach umbrella. I sat on the sand with my legs crossed, waiting for him to put on the sunscreen._

_I looked at the ocean, smiling as small waves hit the beach and small children ran around in swimsuits. I gasped when the sunscreen touched my back, making me feel a little uncomfortable._

_"Sorry. I know it's cold, but it's better than having a sun burn." I rolled with my eyes and started at the waves, my hand brushing thru the sand. Even since I lived in Florida, my family never went to beach with me. They did with my sister. I still think that it was kind mean from them._

_When we where here, I saw the ocean first time in my whole life. And that was nine years ago. Huh, I expected that something would change, but I was wrong. Everything was the same. A moan left my lips when Hahn rubbed a spot right under my scapula._

_"What? You like when I rub it here ~ ?" He whispered into my mouth, biting my ear, not too painfully. I closed my eyes, enjoying as he rubbed my back gently. His hands went up to my shoulders, sliding down my arms, one of his fingers brushing against an old scar that Jet have done._

_"Someone is enjoying this a little too much ~ ." He chuckled, shifting behind me and kissing my shoulder, shaking at the taste of the sunscreen. "Oh, shut up." I grumbled and he chuckled, biting my shoulder. I moaned a little and shook, trying to pull away. _

_"What ~ ? Want me to stop ~ ?" I nodded with my head, trying to turn around and push him away. "Leave this to the bed." He blinked and pulled his lips away, brushing his hand thru his hair._

_"Very well ~. I will leave it to the bed. Now, get up. It's time to go into the water." He said and stood up, offering a hand, helping me up. I smiled at him and started running to the water, still holding his hand._

_..._

"It was beautiful there, right?"

A gasp left my lips when I felt Hahn's strong hands around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. I stared at the photo, my hands finding his and holding his hands, looking down. "Yeah. It really was beautiful there. I wish we could be there a little longer than few days." Hahn scuffed behind me, chuckling.

"Don't worry. We will go there again one day. I promise. Now, get the kids washed and to bed. I have something special for you ~ ." He whispered and started walking downstairs. I glanced at him and then at Felix, holding Yuki close to his chest.

"Mommy, I don't want no bath." He protested, still holding Yuki and looking up at me. I sighed and walked downstairs, lifting him up, taking Yuki from him into my other arm. "No protesting. Do you want to stink like neighbor's son, Hitoshi?" I asked and he looked at me and answered, "no."

"That's good. Now, come on."

I walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me with my foot, putting Felix on the floor and then Yuki next to him. She looked at me and then started walking to the door, reaching for the handle, wanting to open it.

"No. First a bath and then you can go sleeping." I lifted her up and took her away from the door, trying to get rid of her shirt. It wasn't really easy since she was trying to bite me and was crying at the same time.

"Spirits! Hahn, get your ass over here and help me!" I yelled and without having to wait, Hahn walked into the room, taking Yuki from me. "Look, I will take care of it. You go change or whatever." I nodded with my head, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

The crying stopped after a while and there was laughing only, which made me happy. Entering the bedroom, I closed the door, crouched down to the bed, taking out a brown box that was kind of small and also kind of big.

Opening the lid, there was a red dress that ended right above the knees. The end of the dress had a lighter color than the rest. Smiling, I took it from the box, kicking it under the bed again and laying the dress on the bed.

I started pulling the shirt of me, throwing it into the corner of the room and pulling down the jeans, still keeping my eyes on the dress. Sighing, I grabbed the dress, throwing it over my head and pulling it down, looking into the mirror, brushing my hand thru my hair.

I gulped and looked at the floor, thinking. What if Hahn won't like it and tells me to go change? No, he will like it definitely. Sighing, I sat down on the bed, looking at my feet and then at the dress.

They were a little uncomfortable, and I felt like a women in these clothes. Ugh, if my sister saw me right now, she would take a photo and post in on Facebook. Looking on the dress, I glared and took it off, throwing it into a corner, decided that I will just take a simple hoodie and jeans.

Maybe I will feel like a normal male would. That would be nice.

Taking a white shirt and black jeans, I pulled them on. I looked once more into the mirror and smiled. This was perfect. Yeah, he will definitely don't mind this clothes. I took a brush from the drawer, brushing my hair on the side of my face.

I looked at myself once more before hearing Felix's protest.

Chuckling, I heard Hahn close the door of the kid's room. Opening the door, I saw Hahn walking downstairs. Before he could reach the last step, I hooked my arms around his neck from the back, smiling. He gasped, turning his head, half glaring and half smiling.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't do that."

He chuckled and I kissed his cheek, running down the stairs, looking at him. His glare disappeared. "Go and sit into the living room. I have brought some food from the work. Also, on my way back, I brought a movie." He chuckled, leaving into a room.

Let me guess.

He brought Titanic.

Sitting on the sofa, I waited for Hahn to get into the room. I glanced at a rose that laid on the table, taking it into my hand and smelling it. It smelled beautiful. Kinda reminded me of our old house in Florida. It always smelled like roses.

Putting it on the bed, I rested my back against the sofa, staring at a wall that was on the other side. Hahn soon sat next to me, putting in front of me a strawberry cake. I blinked and took it, smiling. "Thanks, hun." I smiled, poking it a little and then taking a small piece of it and putting it into my mouth. It wasn't bad at all.

"You're welcome. I co-worker said that these are the best. I took them also, because I know you just _love_ strawberries ~ ." He chuckled and I rolled with my eyes, taking another bite of the cake. He smiled sweetly, making me blush and turn away a little.

He brought his hand and cupped my cheek, turning my head. He kissed my lip, licking away a little of whipped cream that was in the corner of my lip. I shivered and kissed him back. My hands wrapped around his neck, making the cake fall into my lap.

His hand went into my hair, pulling himself closer into the kiss. He pushed me on my back. Hahn was a brutal kisser, his lips rough and wind-chapped, his mouth moving over my. I pulled away soon, smiling a little. He smiled, looking at the cake that was in my lap.

"You still want to finish eating the cake or go watching the movie already?" I shook my head, kissing his cheek. "I'm hungry," I mumbled, looking at the cake, "so I want the cake obviously." He chuckled and took the cake from my lap, putting it on the table.

He took his cake and cut a small piece with his work, sticking it in front of my face. I blinked, looking at him with a dumb look. "What?" He asked and I shook my head, grabbing his hand and let him put the fork with a piece of cake into my mouth.

A blush crossed my face and I smiled, pulling the fork from my mouth. Hahn smirked and brushed a hand thru my hand, cutting another small piece of the cake. Before he could shove it into my mouth, I grabbed the fork, shoving it into his mouth.

He gasped and then smiled, pulling the fork from his mouth, leaving a bit of saliva on it. I stuck my tongue out and he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "What? You're not hungry anymore?" I nodded with my head, putting the cake on the table.

"So, what kind of movie are we watching?"

I asked and he stood up, kissed my lips, took the plates and walked quickly into the kitchen. I waited for a while, getting bored. I heard him walking downstairs and wondered if he haven't lost the movie.

"You okay?" I yelled over the house and he replied with a simple "yes". I sighed and stared at the television, pulling my legs on the sofa and pulled them to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

I really wondered what movie he had brought. I hoped it wasn't Titanic. I saw it too many times and it's too long. I really hoped that he brought a horror movie. If yes, then that would be really awesome.

"I'm back. I just heard Yuki sobbing, so I went to check on her. Anyway, you wanna see what movie I brought from the shop?" I nodded with my head and he showed me a packaging from DVD named 'Mama'. "A horror movie?" He nodded, chuckling.

"What, are you scared?"

I shook with my head, clearing my throat. "Of course not!" I protested, wrapping my arms around my chest, turning my head away from him. He snickered and walked to the DVD player, sliding the DVD inside. He grabbed the controller, walking to the sofa and sitting next to me, throwing an arm around my waist.

I moved away a little, but he just held me. I didn't have a chance to push him away. "And what are we gonna do after the movie?" I asked and he smirked, starting the movie.

"You will figure that out."

* * *

My head spun as I sat up on the sofa, looking around. The first I saw was an empty bottle of wine and two glasses. I looked down to see Hahn's naked body, realising that I was naked too, a blanket over my shoulders.

More to say, I now know what happened last night in correct order.

"Wake up." I mumbled tiredly, kissing his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked at me, his hand slowly stroking my hair. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered, kissing my lips. I smiled, sitting in his lap.

He smiled up and sat up, making me fall back on my back. "You were awesome last night." He said and I blushed, turning my head away a little. "How can you remember it anyway? I thought we were drunk." I pointed out and he rolled with his eyes.

"You were drunk. Not me."

My blush got bigger and I rubbed my cheeks, trying to get rid of it. I saw his eyes travel down my body and he licked his lips. "I remember how you told me not to force you when you're drunk. But, holy shit, it was so hard not to fuck you right there."

He said, kissing the corner of my lips.

I blushed a little more, kissing him back, before getting throwing the blanket around my body and yawning, brushing a hand thru my hair. He looked at me and smiled, his hand reaching for my cheek.

"I love you."

Smiling, I stood up, slowly walking into the kitchen. "I need something to drink." He nodded and laid back into the sofa. I walked into the kitchen, taking a small bottle of water into my hand, drinking it.

I pulled it away from my lips and looked at the floor. I sighed and looked out of the of the window, seeing Mr. Takashi, our neighbor waving at me. I waved back, smiling. Mr. Takashi was a very nice person. Always helping me on the garden when he has time. While I find it rather nice from him, Hahn doesn't like it.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"I will get it, babe." Hahn yelled and I nodded, seeing him pull his shorts on and walking to the door. He opened them.

Silence.

"Babe, "he started and I walked to the door, my eyes widening,

"we need to talk."

* * *

**So, another chapter. The next chapter should be at the end of the month. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
